Hammy Poller
by HamClover
Summary: Maxwell thinks he read all the books in the universe! He goes crazy and soon decides to write his own. Maxwell gets himself into a big mess that he has to get himself out of! Please R+R! ^_^
1. End Of The World?

Hammy Poller  
  
By HamClover  
  
July 30th, 2003  
  
Hello all! Guess who? Yea, it's me. Well I got this great idea for a story from Rurouni Hamina, The Swordsham, so don't give me all the credit! Thanks a ton for the great idea!  
  
Disclaimer- This is sort of in a way a parody of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter and Hamtaro  
  
Chapter 1- The End Of The World?  
  
Maxwell set down the book he was reading, his paws shaking. I, I can't, believe it. Maxwell thought to himself. He sat in the Clubhouse, staring blankly at the slide in front of him. Sandy noticed Maxwell acting weird and waved her paw in his face. "Hello? Maxy? You ok?" She asked. Maxwell broke out of his phase of shock and shook his head. "Me? I think so." Sandy blinked, glancing at the book beside him. "How many books do you have?" "I, I, lost count, but." "What?" "I THINK I READ ALL THE BOOKS!" Sandy stepped back. "Whoa! You have, like, a bazillion books in your cage!" Sandy exclaimed. Maxwell shook his head in dismay. "No, I think I read, every book in the universe!!!!!!!!"  
  
That evening, while Stan, Sandy, Celeste, Mable, and Dexter were walking home, Sandy was babbling about the Maxwell had said. "He went home early, saying he read all the books! I wonder what he meant.." Mable shrugged. "I dunno." She murmured. Celeste sighed. "It means he read all the books Mable!" Celeste snapped at her sister. "I knew that." "Did he look surprised?" Dexter asked. "Nope. He was like, about to faint." Sandy answered. "Well dude, I would if I read all the books in the universe." Stan said. Sandy and Celeste rolled their eyes. "You never do read books!" They said. "I bet poor Max thinks it's the end of the world." Sandy said. Suddenly, Hitoshi ran up. (Have no clue who these hams are? Then you've got a lot of reading to do! ^_^) "Hiya guys!" Hitoshi squeals. "Hi Hitoshi!" Sandy says. "I couldn't help but hear bout what you guys are talking about. I have a solution!" Hitoshi said. "What??" All the hams ask anxiously. "Give him a book!" All the hams except for the slap-happy Hitoshi fall anime style.  
  
Yea, that was a short chapter, but it'll get better! Please send a review!  
  
Bye bye!  
HamClover 


	2. The Idea

Hammy Poller  
  
By the "extremely smart" HamClover!  
  
July August 1st, 2003  
  
Um, did I just dis myself up there? *Chuckles* I think I did! OK, well here's the 2nd chapter of Hammy Poller!  
  
Chapter 2- The Idea  
  
"I am so bored." Maxwell whined the next day at the Clubhouse. "Dude, is it really that big of a deal?" Stan asked. "Yes." "Oh." Hamtaro walked up to Maxwell and Stan. "I know what we can do!" He says. "What?" "Well Panda was thinking maybe we could go to the Ham-Ham Fun Park!" "Good idea!" "Let's go!"  
  
At the Fun Park, Maxwell and Sandy were riding on the Ferris Wheel. "I understand you're like, bored and all. But you need to enjoy this!" Sandy says. "I know." Maxwell murmurs. Sandy gazes out on the horizon and smiles. "You only live once." She added. Maxwell blushed. "You have a point. But I am so surprised." He says. "Well, sometimes you, like, have to put things in your own paws, in order to, like, do something." Sandy said. The Ferris Wheel stopped and Panda came up and opened the door. That's when Maxwell got the idea. "I got it!" He shouted. Sandy blinked. "What?" She asked. "You just gave me a great idea Sandy!" "Wuh?" Maxwell gave Sandy a quick kiss. "Thanks!" And he ran off. Sandy put her paw where Maxwell had kissed her, blushing tremendously. Stan and Celeste saw her and walked up. "Oooooohhhhh!!! Look who got kissed!" Stan teased. No response from Sandy. "Stan I don't think we should tease her." Celeste murmured. Stan smirked. Celeste shooed Stan away and walked up to Sandy. "So. What'd you do?" Celeste asked. "I have no idea." Sandy whispered.  
  
I'm having trouble writing long chapters! _ Well I think I'll begin writing more when Maxwell starts writing! C-ya! 


	3. A HamTastic Fairy Tale!

Hammy Poller  
  
By HamClover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
August 3rd, 2003  
  
Hey! Hey! Kennichi wau! Here's the 2nd chapter of Hammy Poller!  
  
Chapter 3- A Ham-Tastic Fairy Tale  
  
"Oh what should I do?" Maxwell asked himself. Sandy had given him the brilliant idea- she had said, "Sometimes you need to put things in your own paws in order to do something." That gave Maxwell the idea- write his own book!  
  
What should I write about? Maxwell thought to himself. He had run home as fast as he could, to make his idea a reality. Maxwell pondered about what to write about when it hit him. Write a fantasy story! Write a fantasy story! "I got it!" Maxwell shouted in delight. He grabbed a blank book and started writing. Here is what he wrote-  
  
Hammy Poller  
  
By Maxwell  
  
Chapter 1- The Princess Mandy  
  
Once upon a time there was an evil ham-ham king who taxed all his ham's sunflower seeds.  
  
"No! No!" Maxwell shouted. "That doesn't make sense!" He scribbled out those words.  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess.  
  
Maxwell grinned. "Yea, I like that better."  
  
. her named was Mandy the 5th. She lived in a castle with her brother, Sir Stanley.  
  
"This is beginning to sound familiar.." Maxwell mumbled. He simply smirked and wrote on.  
  
Princess Mandy was lonely, for she lived with only Sir Stanley, and her dear friends and servants, Ms. Popuri, young Chibi Penny, Ms. Azul, Ms. Mabelline, Ms. Sachi, and Ms. Cecilia. Although there were many hams about in the castle, she longed for something else- love..  
  
"This is beginning to sound like a fairy tale." Maxwell mumbled.  
  
.But the evil Queen Sparkle wanted to destroy Mandy's kingdom.  
  
"Man, if Sparkle read this, she'd sue me!" Maxwell whined. He shrugged. "Oh well, she makes a good villain!"  
  
."I will destroy Mandy's kingdom!!!!" The evil Queen Sparkle roared. She turned to her not-so-loyal servants. "PONY BOY! AND DOUBLE D!! GET YER BUTTS OVER HERE!!" The evil Queen Sparkle screamed. Pony Boy and Double D ran over to their Queen as fast as their legs could carry them. "I want you to destroy the Princess Mandy!" The evil Queen Sparkle shrieked. "Yes m'am, but who is the Princess Mandy, and why do ya wanna kill er?" Pony Boy asked timidly. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!!!!!!!!" The evil Queen Sparkle screamed. "I didn't do anythin'!!!!" Pony Boy whined.  
  
"Why does the queen wanna kill her?" Maxwell asked himself. "Ha! I know!"  
  
."I want to kill the Princess Many because she cut in front of me at the Mini Hamzu concert!"(Mini Hamzu is also known as Mini Moni) The evil Queen Sparkle answered. ". that's it!?" Double D asked. "YES!!!!!!!! Have a problem!?" The evil Queen Sparkle asked. ".no." Double D mumbled. Little did they know, 2 of Princess Mandy's friends/servants- Ms. Sachi and Ms. Popuri, were watching.  
  
"Oh! This is where it gets exciting!"  
  
."Oh my gosh! Sachi! Did you hear what she said!?" Popuri asked. Sachi was spinning in circles. "Sachi!" Popuri whispered. Sachi stopped twirling. "Wuh? What's going on?" She asked. Popuri sighed. "They're planning to kill Mandy!" Popuri whispered. "Oh that's not good." Sachi moaned. "Yes, we have to go warn Princess Mandy!" Popuri shrieked. "Hey! Look! Hi mister!" Sachi shouted, noticing that Pony Boy and Double D were staring out the window staring at them. "Miss Sparkle. We have some SPIES!" Double D shouted. "Uh oh." Popuri whispered.  
  
"Perfect!" Maxwell said enthusiastically. "A cliffhanger!"  
  
Cool, eh? Well Max continues writing in the next chapter! Oh, can you try and guess who Maxwell's character's real life counterparts are? Every character in this story are really on the show! (Although some of them are my made up characters, those ones are really hard to figure out unless you're obsessed with my fan fics and my mad up characters!) Pretty Please with a cherry on top send a review!!  
  
Tootles,  
  
HamClover 


End file.
